


Firsts

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Fic challenge: Fluffy one shot





	Firsts

Posting in this fandom has been a bit slow with everyone busy with summer stuff. :) I'm issuing a challenge to my fellow fic writers. This one is for fluffy short stories with the characters off duty. Doesn't have to be Tim and Lucy can be anybody from the Rookie. 

Title: FIrsts  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: Lucy sees Tim do something she never thought she'd see  
category: Fluff  
timeline: Set before the season one finale

t was a night of firsts Officer Lucy Chen thought with amusement. She and her training officer Tim Bradford has won the local paintball duo championship. They'd met up with fellow officers at a beachside dive bar to celebrate. The bar's claim to fame was their karaoke contest. The wall behind the bar was lined with four by six photos of previous performers some holding cheap looking trophies.

They'd been there for nearly two hours. Everyone in their group having taken at least one turn on stage. All except Lucy's T.O. Tim has cheered her on when she and West had sang. But no amount of coaxing or bets could get Tim on stage. Finally Lucy had enough she downed the shot she was drinking and left her e walked to where Tim was sitting with the other T.O's.

Lucy studied the older man for a few seconds and realized one of the other firsts of the night had been how often Tim had laughed. Her T.O came across more often than not as a bear, someone with rough edges. Someone more likely to glare than smile. But over the last few weeks Lucy knew she'd gotten past Bradford's defenses.A friendship had started to form and they began to spend time outside of work.

"Lose your way, boot?"Tum asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy grinned and shook her head she reached over grabbed Tim's right hand and pulled him to his feet and forward. Then before Tim could protest Lucy propelled them on stage.

"Told you I don't sing."Tim snapped as he pulled free.

The cheers and whoops from their friends grew loud and Lucy's smile widened. She had him. Tim couldn't back out now and save face. Lucy handed her T.O a microphone and picked up the other.

"You are so dead."Tim hissed.

Then Lucy's song choice began to play and Tim rolled his eyes. Lucy began to sing and slowly Tim joined in.

***

Much later Lucy walked on the beach away from the bar. She was still humming the song she'd gotten Tim to sing Sonny and Cher's " I got you babe."

"Boot, parking lot's that way."Tim's only slightly annoyed voice called from behind.

They'd driven from the paintball range in one car. Lucy's hadn't really been the same since she'd been run off the road. Besides she was too buzzed to drive. She wasn't drunk but far from sober. Lucy turned back to her T.O.

"You owe me a dance."Lucy called beckoning Tim forward.

Tim chuckled and walked towards Lucy. 

"You're drunker than I thought."Tim commented."I didn't agree to a dance."

"I believe it was when Angela and Jackson were swapping bad wedding reception stories and Angela said she would bet money that you couldn't dance."

"And you got me promising a dance out of that?"Tim asked with a grin.

"You said..."Lucy began.

"I remember what I said, boot."Tim interrupted as he reached Lucy."My grandmother taught me the basics so I could survive prom."

"And Angela dared you to prove it."Lucy pointed out.

"I told her next time."Tim replied taking Lucy by her right arm.

"That is a promise."Lucy argued.

"That is about as logical as the sun shining at midnight."Tim replied."Come on, time to go home."

Lucy remained where she was. She knew she was pushing her luck. Yet with the night's theme of firsts she wanted to see Tim dance on the sand.

"Okay you're right that was drunk girl logic."Lucy began turning the tide on Tim's pull and getting him closer. "I still want to see if you can dance."

"You got me on stage isn't that enough?"Tim asked quietly.

The waves crashed on the sand and Lucy shook her head ignoring the slight spin the world took.

"One dance."Lucy said stepping forward.

Tim sighed but placed his right arm against her waist. He took Lucy's hands moving them into a traditional dance position.

"I said she taught me the basics."Tim reminded as they began to move.

Then without music Tim led Lucy into a waltz. That night became one of Lucy's favorite memories that she'd cherish for years.

End


End file.
